


You're under arrest, gorgeous.

by Chasingtails



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #teamspidermoms, Baby Peter Parker, Bisexual May Parker (Spider-Man), F/F, Gen, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), KindamodernAU, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nurse!May Parker, NurseandCopAU, Officer!Natasha Romanoff, Officer!Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingtails/pseuds/Chasingtails
Summary: Officer Natasha Romanoff is tasked with keeping May Parker and her nephew safe after a crazy stalker tries to kill them. The "Vulture" wants them dead.Romanoff is determined to help this woman and face the demons who are on the hunt.Slowly but surely, Officer Romanoff falls in love with May, and somehow saves her in the end.





	1. Hello there,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting some May X Natasha, so I made some. 
> 
> This will also be on Wattpad, same username.

When 1:14 came around, things at Marvel Police Headquarters seemed to calm down. Officer Natasha Romanoff and her partner, Steve Rogers, had just came back from a call of an elderly woman trapped inside her own car. The two cops happily walked back into the station. Natasha went over to pet her cat sitting on the desk, the black feline loving every touch. 

The second Roger's went to sit down at the computer desk, the front door opened. Natasha and Steve looked up to see a frantic looking woman in nursing scrubs, holding what seemed to be a four year old. This woman was clearly distressed, her hands shaking as she held the child close to her chest.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" Steve asked, standing up and going over to the nurse's side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm being followed." She admitted, resting her chin on the boy's head. "I-I've been stalked for three months! He won't leave us alone! This is the third time today he's tried to come into work and try and take my nephew!"

"Where was the last time you saw him?" Natasha asked her, looking at the boy and sighing. "Are you hurt anywhere?" 

"No! No, I'm fine." May shrieked, which scared the child slightly and making him open his eyes quickly. "We're fine, just a bit scared..I just lost my car..."

Natasha glanced at the woman, for a few seconds, noticing a red splotch was around her leg. She narrowed her eyes and looked closer, eventually taking note of the blood dripping down her leg.

"Ma'am, you're bleeding." Natasha said calmly, her mind now trying to locate the nearest first aid kit. May hissed and began to hold the boy in her arms tighter. 

"Hey, hey, I think you need to sit down for a second." Steve cooed, leading the woman to sit down on one of the couches. "Water?"

"Coffee if you have it, how it comes....I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." The woman replied, using her free hand to rub her forehead. Steve went and grabbed a cup, bringing the woman a small coffee. 

"It's alright." Steve said gently, handing her the plastic cup. Natasha came forward and gently placed her hand on May's ankle.

"I'm sorry, just hang on." She said, lifting up the pant light slightly to reveal the wound. Immediately, Natasha got to work cleaning and wrapping the wound.

"What happened Ma'am?" Steve asked again, looking up at the woman.

"I-I was taking Peter to get something to eat and my car just...it burst into flames!" May explained, looking down at the boy in her arms. "I just...pulled Peter into my arms and ran, I didn't feel anything." 

"Blast damage probably." Natasha said as she stood up, already done with the wound. "it's just some burned skin."

"Ma'am, we'll file the damages today." The male said suddenly, sitting down on the other couch. "Did you want to give a statement today?"

"Yes." May replied, sighing. "You can call me May or Parker, I don't want to sound old."

"Of course May."

"Is your nephew alright?" Natasha asked as she looked over at the boy. "He seems quiet."

"He's tired, he sleeps a lot." May explained, kissing her boy's nose. The two officers sat in silence as May gently shook the boy awake. Peter opened his eyes and glanced around the room, having no idea where he was. 

"Hey, sweetheart." May cooed, rubbing his forehead with her thumb. "There's a police lady that wants to say hello baby, you wanna say hi?"

The child grunted in response and looked over at Natasha, showing her his big, brown puppy eyes.

"Hi buddy." Natasha said happily, giving off a wave. "I'm Natasha, what's your name?"

"Petwer."

"Hi Peter!! This is my buddy Steve, he's my best friend." She explained, giving the boy a smile. "We are gonna talk to your aunt for a little bit, did you want something to eat hun?"

Peter of course perked up at this, showing Natasha the biggest smile he had.

"While you eat, Steve can take you to go see some big puppies! Would you like that?" She asked the boy, grinning to herself as Peter nodded.

"I got lots of puppies kiddo, so many big dogs." Steve added with a grin. "I am gonna go get some puppies and bring them here!! That sound ok?"

"I wanna pet t' puppies!" Peter shrieks happily, clapping his hands in excitement. "Big puppies!"

May couldn't hold back tears of joy as Steve got up and went to the kennel's, coming back with a male German Shepard almost three minutes later. Peter gasped and tried squirming out of his aunt't grasp.

"Bud, this is Vis! He's a good boy." Steve explained with a chuckle as he watched Peter scramble down from the couch. He glanced back at his aunt for approval, eventually going forward to pet the big dog.

"Puppy!" Peter chanted, giving off a smile as he wrapped his arm's around the Shepard's neck. Vis didn't seem to mind at this point, so he turned his head and gave Peter a big slobbery puppy kiss. All Peter could do was squeal with excitement as he hugged the dog. 

"Do you mind following me? We'll set up a room for you to tell us everything." Natasha told May, smiling as the woman got up and quietly followed her. When they got to the interrogation room, May and Natasha sat down across from each other. The officer got her notepad out and nodded at May.

"His name is Skip Wescott, I think his first name is Steven." May started, shuddering as she hugged herself tight. "I hired him over four month's ago to help me watch over Peter when my husband died, I really needed the help."

"I'm so sorry." Natasha whispered, giving off a nod for May to continue.

"He started off acting normal with Peter, he was very loving!" May replied, rubbing her eyes. "Then, his mood suddenly changed. H-he tried to take my spare key and keep it for himself, even when I told him not to because that's the only extra key I have."

"He took Peter to school a couple of times, and every time Peter came home he ran to me and didn't let go. Peter's wrists were red and his cheeks looked swollen. I'm a nurse!! I know child abuse when I see it!"

"Did Peter tell you anything about Skip?" Natasha asked calmly. "Did he say anything that suggested this?"

"That's the thing, my baby went silent. he stopped talking." May whispered, sniffling. "Peter's very chattery, he loves talking about his cars and trucks! But when Skip came, he just stopped. My baby always speaks to me."

"Anything else?"

"H-he keyed my car and removed my brakes!! I had to work today and he knew that!! Last week, he tried climbing up my apartment window! Skip did fall though, one of the neighbors tried to hit him with a broom. He came to my door today and tried to take Peter with him, but I didn't let him. He kept saying Peter had classes today, but it's Saturday and I know better than that!" 

"Has he harmed you or anyone else?" Natasha asked, writing down a few things on her notepad. 

"No, he hasn't gotten to anyone else." May confessed, rubbing the back of her neck. "He did break my rib when he slammed me into the door."

Natasha nodded, writing a few more things down on her paper. 

"Is that all?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, that's all I can think of." May replied, giving off a small yawn. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"It's alright May, let's get you home."

{_}

After gathering Peter and saying goodbye to Steve, Natasha happily took the two back to their apartment building. Peter was thrilled that he was inside a real police car, which made everyone else happy.

They finally stopped at the small apartment complex, Natasha making sure the two got out safely. She walked with them up to the front, stopping in her tracks when the complex office door slammed opened. An older man with grey hair stomped out, obviously looking furious. 

"May Parker!!! Don't come any closer!! I swear to god..." The older man yelled, crossing his arms over your chest. "I gave you a chance to catch up when your husband passes, but it's been over a year and you're three months behind on your rent!!"

"Sir, please call down." Natasha stated calmly, gently standing in front of May. "There's no need for yelling."

"You and that Ben were nothing but trouble! Even the brat!" He yelled, balling up his fists. "Stupid brat caught me doing stuff..swear to god.."

It all happened in seconds, and Natasha was prepared. The older man reached out for Peter's arm, Natasha stepping in and pinning the man's wrist against his back.

"You don't touch the kid, ever." Natasha hissed, smelling a foul oder coming from his mouth. "You've been drinking sir, I'm going to let go and you are going to step back."

"Ok ok!! Sorry!" The man yelped, gasping as Natasha dropped his arm and let go. He mumbled and rubbed his arm.

"I think we need to get you out of here." She told May, who nodded. Natasha grabbed May's arm, blushing slightly as she pulled May away from the man. 

She shouldn't be blushing on the job.

The older man groaned as he gave out another swing from his arm, completing missing the group and falling directly on his face. Natasha just stared in silence.

"Anyone else you can call?

"I have one number.."

"Go ahead, I'm not leaving you here alone."

{_}

May called the only number she could think of and explained what was happening, Natasha holding Peter in her arms so May could talk. Peter was happily resting in her arms, May's coat over him for warmth

She smiled as Peter shuffled closer, her heart giving off a feeling of hurt. Natasha could never have kids, and she knew this. Most men wouldn't go for a women who can't have kids. Women usually didn't find it amusing either. Natasha kept her distance from people so she couldn't be hurt.

Peter and May Parker was winning her heart somehow.

After a few minutes, Natasha spotted a silver Volvo pull up and park, the driver and passenger jumping out of the car. 

"May!" 

Natasha looked over and saw none other than Pepper Potts-Stark running towards May. She watched as Pepper grabbed May into a hug and held her close. Tony Stark was behind her, Harley asleep in his arms as he walked over to Natasha. 

Tony Stark was one of the Best detectives in New York, no one had ever escaped his grasp. He and Natasha worked on a couple of cases back when Tony was still working for the police. When his wife Pepper became pregnant with their son Harley, Tony retired so he could care for his wife.

Tony was now sporting a greying beard, and Natasha chuckled at this. Parenting can be rough.

"Tony? You know her?" Natasha asked, her thoughts racing as she tried figuring out what was happening.

"May took care of Harley during his surgery, we owe her a lot." Tony replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "We were able to sleep knowing someone took care of our baby."

"I'm so happy you and Peter are alright! We thought you went missing!"

"She has a stalker trying to take Peter." Natasha said quietly, which earned a gasp from Pepper. Tony hummed in response, shaking his head. 

"May, you can stay with us! Harley will love it." Pepper told the younger woman. "We can get some stuff for you and Peter ok?"

"You are such a good woman Pepper, thank you." May whispered as she brought pepper into a hug. "Thank you."

"Of course! You saved my babies life! I owe you everything." Pepper replied, giving the woman a smile. "You're like family now, we don't let Stark's go anywhere alone."

"I''ll have Happy get your stuff from the apartment." Tony said after a while. "We've got plenty of room."

May smiled and soon let go of Pepper, eventually going to Natasha to take Peter in her arms. The officer happily handed Peter to May and gave her a smile.

"Here." Natasha whispered, giving May a slip of paper. "This has my number on it, if he ever comes back, you call me." 

"T-thank you." May said in reply, a blush creeping up on her face. "What should I call you?"

"Natasha, but Tasha is fine too." Natasha said with a smile, letting Peter settle into his aunt's arms before leaving quietly. 

Seconds after Natasha left, Tony and Pepper walked May back to their awaiting car. As May climbed in the car with Peter in her arms, Tony looked back at her from the front seat and smiled.

"Oh, she _likes_ you May." He told the older woman, who only gave out a light laugh. Pepper slapped his arm and shook her head.

"Tony!"

"It's alright Pepper." May replied, giving off a smile. "She's lovely though, but she's just doing her job, I don't think that she's actually flirting with me."

"May, she's a lesbian, you can 100% grab her." Tony said with a smirk, Pepper hitting his arm again.

"_Tony_!" 

"What?? Tasha said it was fine." Tony mumbled as he kept driving towards the Stark house. May only blushed heavily and smiled. 

{+}

Natasha pulled back into the station and parked her car, getting out and walking into the lobby. Steve was sitting at the desk typing something important, and he eventually looked up and smiled. Vision was still at Steve's side, now curled up asleep by the desk. 

"They make it home ok?" Steve asked, giving Natasha a smile. She came over to the desk and leaned over to see him.

"She's staying with a friend, Tony actually." Natasha replied, stretching her arms. "She's a sweet woman."

"She's pretty too, and she has highlights that match yours." Steve told her, ignoring the look Natasha gave him as he went back to typing. "See if she's single."

"Steve!!" Natasha hissed angrily, hitting his arm. "She could be straight."

"You never know Tasha!" 

The officer groaned and placed her head against the desk.


	2. guess you wonder where I've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and May go on a lunch date, Peter included.
> 
> Steve and Bucky try and crash the mood.
> 
> Tony is a good husband don't @ me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the book longer! IDK why, but I'm loving this pairing. I can't help it.

It had been three days since Natasha had sent May over to the Stark, the officer glancing over her phone every once in a while. Natasha sighed and set her phone aside. Why was she like this? It was just one woman! One woman who changed the way she looked at things.

Suddenly, her phone went off in a frenzy. Natasha snatched the phone and immediately answered it. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Tash." Tony spoke. "You on call?"

"Sorta, haven't been busy." Natasha replied, sighing lightly. "What's up?"

"Well I got a call from Barnes, they found a trail on Wescott." Tony replied, Natasha tensing up. "They found his clothes in the woods next to Broad and Fifth, found some cocaine inside his pant pocket."

"Dear Jesus." The woman mumbled, shaking her head. "Is May and Peter ok? Anyone hurt?"

"No! No she's fine, she's actually taking Peter to the doctor with Pepper, kid may have caught allergies." Tony replied, taking a quick breath before containing. "She's going to send you a message later today, wanted to thank you."

"Of course, doing my job." Natasha told him, placing the phone along her shoulder so she could get up and walk to her kitchen.

"I don't know Tash, she's pretty _andddd_ she's single." Tony snickered, smirking to himself as Natasha groaned.

"Tony, I'm gonna kill you!" The woman replied, sighing. "I appreciate the help, but I don't think she's queer."

"Wise words coming from a cop." Tony laughed. "Tasha you should of seen the way she frowned when you let her hand go! May blushes when she talks about you, calls you her hero."

"Tonyyy." Natasha whined, rubbing her face with her free hand. "Shut up!"

"I meant it Tash! You'll see, promise." Tony said calmly. "Anyway, I've got to bounce! Harley woke up from his nap. Love you punk."

"I love you too Tony." Natasha told her brother-figure before hanging up. She sighed, slowly starting to place her phone down as she went to get dressed and ready for work.

Almost five minutes later, her phone went off, and it was a text.

_"Thank you so much Natasha, we owe you our lives." _

Natasha picked up her phone and smiled at the text, eventually replying with her own words.

_"You don't owe me anything May, I'm always happy to help. I would have helped you in a heartbeat."_

The officer sent the message and groaned at her cheesy words, eventually putting the phone back down to grab a coffee.

Literally two minutes went by and Natasha's phone went off again. It was a text from May.

_"Either way we are both thankful. Peter and I were wondering if you wanted to have lunch sometime? Peter wanted to thank 'the pretty lady who let him pet the puppies', and 100% sure that means you._"

Natasha let out a laugh, soon picking up the phone to reply.

_'That sounds lovely May, of course I'll have lunch with you! If you'd like to have lunch today around 12:30, I know the perfect retro diner across from Dr. Strange's magic shop. Peter is the sweetest kid, pleas tell me he likes ice cream?"_

The officer looked over at the clock, and smiled. It was currently 10:02, and Natasha got off call around one. She heard the phone buzz and opened the text. 

_"That sounds just fine! Peter is excited to meet you again today, and what child hates ice cream? Peter has the biggest sweet tooth I've ever seen."_

_"Well this place has a Sundae bar, figured I should let you know."_

_"It's like you read Peter's mind. I feel like you read mine too, I love retro style _r_estaurants!" _

_"Seem's like I picked the perfect place. I'll come pick you up around 12:15 if that's alright? I do have my uniform on, since I'm on call, hope you don't mind."_

_"Of course! We'd love that! Oh don't you worry, your uniform is fine! I think it makes you look good."_

_"Thank you! I'll protect you and Peter at all costs, I'll see you soon May.""_

_"Of course Tasha. <3"_

After that text, Natasha set her phone in her pocket and immediately went out the door, not even realizing what time it was. The second she stepped out of the kitchen she heard a loud meow coming from somewhere around her. Natasha turned around to see Liho, her black cat, stuck inside the sliding screen doors of the backyard. Poor cat was stuck and confused.

"Dumbass." Natasha hissed as she stomped back inside and opened the sliding glass door, grabbing her cat and slowly putting him down. Liho stood up straight and walked off, prancing with his tail high.

"Moron." Natasha grumbled, before turning back and heading out the door once again. She spotted another patrol car in her driveway and groaned as the person in the passenger rolled the window down.

"Where you goinnnn?" Bucky Barnes teased, smirking as he leaned out the window. "You got a date or something?"

"Technically, I do." Natasha replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatda want Barnes?"

"We wanted to make sure our little girl is safe! Duh!" Bucky laughed, the female only groaning in response. "Stevie told me you had a crush."

"You do!!" Steve yelled from the driver's side, poking his head out the window. "I told you she's not straight!"

"SHUT IT!" Natasha cried out playfully, pawing at her face as a blush creeped to her cheeks. "Don't want hear it!"

"Have fun! Safe sex please!!" Steve cried out, smirking as Natasha screamed. 

"STEVE!!" She shrieked, immediately clambering into the driver's seat before shutting the door. The two males laughed and pulled out of the driveway, letting Natasha out before following her. Their little girl had made a move.

{+}

Natasha pulled up to the Stark house around 12:10, putting the car in park before getting out. She looked up and say Tony furiously working in the garden. Natasha laughed as Tony stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hey Stark, nice outfit." She told the man, pointing as his gardening outfit. Tony huffed and threw off the apron.

"Yea yea laugh it up!" He replied, taking his hand and trying to smear dirt on Natasha's face. "May's inside getting ready, don't screw up!"

"Shut up Tony!" Natasha shrieked, pushing Tony away playfully as she avoided the messy dirt. While Natasha was battling Stark's hand. The front door opened. Little Peter Parker stood there, dressed and ready to go. The boy looked up and saw Natasha, immediately bolting down the stairs.

"Slow down squirt!" Tony cried out, watching as Peter made direct line towards Natasha. Once he was close enough, Peter hugged her legs in a tight hold. Natasha winces from the harsh impact.

"Well hello to you too." Natasha laughed breathlessly, bending down and hugging the small child in return. "You're Peter! May said you were getting to be a big boy now."

"Uh huh!" Peter cried out, holding six fingers up. "I'm six!"

"That's awesome!" Natasha replied, smirking as she gently ruffled the boy's hair. "Well, I heard big boy's need some ice cream! Think you can handle that?"

"Yea!!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing Natasha's hand. "Do you have the puppy?"

"The puppy is off work today, so I don't have a partner." Natasha told the boy, now fishing for something in her pocket. She pulled out a big star sticker and smiled. "You wanna be my junior partner for today?"

"Yes please!" The kid replied happily, beaming with joy as Natasha undid the sticker and placed it on the boy's chest. "Thank you!"

"Alright squirt, don't get too-" Tony started saying, but was cut off as Natasha pinched his arm. Luckily, Peter didn't notice.

"We'll wait on your aunt ok?" Natasha told the kid, smiling as she stood up. "Shouldn't be too long."

"There she is." Tony told the two, smiling as he pointed to the now opening door. Natasha then went over to the bottom of the fancy steps.

May smiled and came down the steps, letting Natasha grab her hand and helping her down the stairs.

"Hi."

"Hi there."

The two women smiled as they were inches apart, hearts racing as they slowly moved apart.

"Now I gotta warn you, Peter wants the front. I don't know if I can fight his attacks off." Natasha told the woman, who gave off a light laugh.

"Oh I figured! Peter knows he needs a carseat, he thinks his a big boy." May replied, Natasha pointing over to Peter's shirt.

"Well, he's my junior deputy for the day. Says he wants to take home all the dogs." Natasha added, smiling as May laughed a little louder.

"Oh he would." May replied, looking over at Peter. "Petey! Let's go with Tasha ok?"

"Ok!" Peter cried out, suddenly leaving Tony behind as he rushed over to May's side. Natasha led May over to the car, opening the door for both of them.

Once Natasha was inside, she gently laid her hand on May's arm.

"I'll protect you, promise." Natasha whispered gently, giving her arm a squeeze. The older woman looked up and smiled.

"I know you will."

{+}

_"How can you loose someone that fast?" _

Skip sighed and rubbed his hands. "I'm sorry, those fucking cops...they're after my ass."

_"Well get busy!! You better get me that damn kid, or bust me out so I can kill him myself!" "That whole family is gonna pay for what happened to me! Ben Parker is going to pay in his nephew's blood." _


	3. I searched to find a love within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and May go out to lunch and end up having a nice time. May slowly gives Natasha her trust and Natasha in return gives her the same. Peter has a great time and loves Natasha.

"Oh, this place is so pretty." May Parker cooed as she looked out the window, glancing at the small restaurant before her. The neon sign that said 'Cosmic Cafe' made Natasha chuckle to herself. Natasha smiled as she pulled up to a parking a spot. 

"The boys and I come here when we aren't busy." Natasha explained, placing the car in park. "It also helps I know most of the staff, including the owners." 

"You must be popular then." May replied, smiling as Natasha laughed and got out the car. May opened her car door and went to open the backdoor for Peter. The boy was already unbuckled, just eager to get out.

"Oh my gosh! You did it that fast!?" May cried out, her only response from Peter was laughing as he jumped down and raised his hands in triumph.

"Smart kid." Natasha said, smiling as Peter rushed up to Natasha's legs and hugged them. The officer smiled and ruffled his hair. 

"C'mon kid, I'll show you the ice cream." Natasha told him, smiling as Peter immediately let go. The three of them eventually walked into the restaurant, and the second May saw the decorations she gasped in delight. The classic 80's style looked like it was brand new, the seats and fake cars shinning in the light. The booths has old car seats, each car having its own different color. The jukebox was happily playing a tune that May could remember hearing once or twice. What got Peter excited was seeing the big fish tank over towards the middle of the room. Since it had a booth seat, Natasha was thinking if she could have them sit there.

"Oh I love the booths!" May cried out in awe, not noticing how Natasha was staring at the older woman. She could see the pure joy radiating from her face. As she looked over at May, she realized how beautiful her smile was. She was determined to make her smile. Natasha had to ask their server to eat right next to the tank. After a few seconds, Natasha waved towards a young girl, who happily skated towards her. The second the girl got close, she smiled and fixed her hat. 

"Hi Natasha!" The girl exclaimed happily, giving the older woman a slight smile. "You want a booth today?"

"Sure do kid." Natasha replied, motioning towards May and the boy at her feet. "It's their first time, might as well go all out."

"Awesome!! So glad to have you!!" She said, adjusting her badge and tapping her name. "I'm Wanda! I'll be your Cosmic guide! I'll show ya to your booth!" 

"Hey kid, real quick." Natashas said suddenly, motioning the girl over. Wanda leaned over and listened to Natasha's request, nodding along. The younger girl pulled away and smiled over at May.

"This way! You'll love this." She told May, smiling as she led the group over towards the middle of the room. Wanda set the menu's down and let Peter climb into the booth, laughing as she saw the boy's excitement.

"NO way!!" Peter cried out, pressing one hand against the glass. "I love fishies!"

"Well I'm glad, this is the best seat in the house!" Wanda replied, letting the older women sit down in the booth. "What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"Sweet Tea for me." Natasha replied, looking over at May and smiling. "The lady can have whatever she wants."

"I'll take Sweet Tea! Lemon with mine, if you don't mind." May told them, blushing lightly at Natasha. She then looked over at Peter. "Peter honey, come over here and tell the lady what you want." 

"Lemonade? Peter sat down and looked over at the server, brown eyes shinning. 

"Best in town." Wanda replied, giving him a wink. "Made it myself this morning."

"Surprised, usually you spill it." Natasha laughed, smirking as Wanda groaned.

"It was one time, and I forgot the camera was there." Wanda whined, letting Natasha pat her hand.

"It's ok kid, made great evidence." The older woman said, smiling as Wanda finally smiled and shook her head.

"I'l be back! Let me know when you're ready to order." Wanda told them, glancing over at Natasha. "Eddie told me not to give you any more fries after two, says it gets officer grumpy to come out."

"Ha Ha Ha." Natasha laughed sarcastically, gently shoving Wanda's shoulder. "You tell that old man he's just jealous that I can eat more than him."

"I'll let him know." The younger woman laughed, eventually skating off. The second she left, May and Natasha glanced at Peter as he watched the fish.

"She's a sweet girl." May told Natasha, smiling as Natasha faced her. "I'm guessing you come here often?"

"It's a popular hangout spot." Natasha replied, giving off a light laugh. "I've known the owners for years, Eddie cooks for us and sometimes hangs out at the station."

"Well it's lovely, this town is so much nicer than my hometown." May said, huffing as she recalled her hometown.

"Really? I wouldn't have known you aren't from here." Natasha spoke, leaning closer to listen. "Where you from?"

"Queens." May said, earning a tiny laugh from Natasha.

"City girl huh? You're way far out." Natasha laughed gently, smiling as May laughed with her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here?"

"Family related issues." May told her, sighing suddenly and placing a finger tip on the table. "I married my late husband Ben right after college, and he moved us here once we got married. He wanted to be closer to his brother Richard. I didn't have a lot of family left alive, so I followed him. When we moved, we found out they were having a baby. Ben thought I was going to leave him when we found out. Life was great until four months after Peter was born, his mother passed. Mary was weak from some heart disease, and nobody knew. Richard told us one day to watch Peter, since he was going out of town for three days, and never came back. He got drunk and drove himself off the road. Ben passed when Peter was five, and it's been us ever since.

"I'm...so sorry." Natasha replied, nervously grabbing May's hand. She made a desperate attempt not to hold her hand. May gave off a sad smile as Natasha contained. "I didn't know...I wouldn't have made those comments if-"

"Nonsense." May interrupted, waving her free hand. "It's been almost two years, I've moved on. besides, I haven't flirted with a women in a long time. Gosh, reminds me of college."

"Were you a college baddie?" Natasha asked with a smirk, May only chuckling. "You go out and party?"

"Oh I wish." May laughed, adjusting her glasses with her free hand. "I mostly hung in my dorm room and slept half the time. I flirted with my professors plenty of times!"

"You are a baddie, I'm impressed." Natasha said, slowly letting go of May's hand. Suddenly on cue, a server came forward and placed down the three drinks. Natasha looked up and realized that this wasn't Wanda.

"Oh sorry!" The Not-Wanda replied, giving off a smile. "Wanda got a call from someone and had to run real quick, she'll be back. However, I'm Betty, I'll go ahead and get your order."

"Oh dear, I didn't think about that." May gasped suddenly, Natasha smiling as she looked up at Betty. 

"Just another second?"

"Of course! I'll be back!" Betty replied, skating off to another table. Both women looked at each other and laughed.

"This was lovely, we'll have to do it again." May told Natasha, blushing as Natasha smiled back.

"I'll take you again sometime, me and you." Natasha replied, swallowing nervously. "A date then, would that be ok?"

"That would be lovely." May whispered, staring straight into the younger woman's eyes. Natasha immediately reached out and grabbed May's hand, squeezing it gently and not letting go. 

"Mayyy." Peter whined suddenly, tugging on May's shirt. The sudden interruption caused both ladies to snap out of their daze.

"Yes baby?"

"Potty." Peter declared, now wiggling in his seat.

"Ok ok, I'll take you." May laughed gently, now getting up from the booth. "But we gotta hurry, we need to ask for out food soon."

"Ok!!" The boy cried out, getting down from the booth.

"It's over there on the left." Natasha spoke up suddenly, pointing to the hallway. May smiled and led Peter into the bathroom.

When they both came back, Peter's stomach growled.

"You want chicken, don't you?" May asked, Peter nodding in agreement.

"Can't argue with that." Natasha laughed, smiling as she glanced down at the menu. "I'm getting the wings, it's my favorite here. You get whatever you want! it's on me!"

"Natasha!"

"No no! I insist!"

"Fine." May grumbled, shaking her head. "A good burger sounds nice, especially with Swiss."

"Sounds good." Natasha said, setting the menu aside. "You're gonna love it."

Betty suddenly skated up and got out her notepad. 

"You girls ready?"

{+}

About fifteen minutes later, Natasha paid for the bill and left, waving goodbye to the regular staff. When she knew Wanda hadn't come back, something was wrong. However, she had to get May and Peter home. So, she left and walked the two over towards her car.

"Thank you Miss Tasha!!" Peter said suddenly, earning a smile from the younger woman.

"Of course kid, I had fun!" Natasha replied, patting the boy's hair. "I'll take you back sometime." 

"Thank you for everything." May told Natasha, smiling as she stood near the passenger door. "Next time, I'll pay."

"Not on my watch." Natasha teased gently, shaking a finger. "You're too kind, but I'll always win."

"Maybe this time." May said, smiling as she opened the car door. Before she got in, she looked up and saw someone walking towards them

"Tasha-"

A figure was walking towards them, and they already had a gun pointed to their forehead. Natasha kept her calm as her finger gently rested over the trigger.

"Rumlow." Natasha spoke calmly, glaring at the man. "Step away, now."

"Easy Romanoff, I was just passin'.." The man replied, slowly backing away from the car. "Wanted to say hello, that's all~"

"Nope, I don't think so." Natasha hissed, stepping closer. "Go back to your boss, tell him that I'll have them all in soon."

"I've got new orders I'm afraid, sorry Romanoff." Rumlow sneered, his eyes now locking on to the little boy in the car. "He's a cute kid."

"Don't...don't you dare." Natasha growled, now placing her body in front of her car. May ducked down, opening the back door. She then placed herself beside Peter, putting the boy in her lap and facing him away. 

"Suit yourself." 

Rumlow suddenly lunged for the gun, and Romanoff fired. The bullet pierced Rumlow's shoulder, but the man kept going as he began to wrestle with the officer over the gun. Natasha fought back and didn't let go, taking her kneecap and slamming it into Rumlow's side as much as she could. After what seemed like minutes, Rumlow let go of the gun for one second, and used his hands to grab Natasha's throat. The officer gasped for breath as Rumlow's hands pressed harder, her hand immediately taking the gun and slamming the side of it into Rumlow's head. 

"You messed up now Brock!" Natasha yelped, suddenly lunging for the man's hands. She reached back for her taser, grabbing her device and pressing it to his neck. The second she pressed it, Rumlow was down for the count. 

Natasha took this chance and pulled out the cuff's she had, linking them with his hands and tossing them down. She huffed, now reaching for her radio.

"I've got a 10-26 over on Lumbar Ave, subject is Rumlow." Natasha spoke in between breaths. "10-95, I need a 10-78 for pickup. Possible injuries."

_"Affirmative, we're got a squad heading your way. Are you hurt?"_

"Negative, I'm fine. ETA?"

_"ETA is two minutes. 10-4."_

Natasha stood up and dusted herself off, ignoring the pain from the left side of her face.

"You ok?" She called out, noticing the older woman getting out from the car. "Kinda expected that-"

"Holy...are you ok?" May cried out, rushing over to where Natasha stood. The younger woman stepped forward and away from the man, the blunt force of May's body pressing against hers causing her to wince slightly. Natasha held May in a tight hug. 

"Hey, hey I got you." Natasha whispered, rubbing May's back. 

"You ever do that again.." May started out, only to sniffle. "I swear.."

”You’re safe, I’ve got you.” Natasha said quietly, placing her hand on the side of May’s head, holding her close. "Not doing that again." 

"You better..." May huffed, taking deep breath so she wouldn't freak herself out. The two women stood there for what felt like hours, May pressed into Natasha the whole time.

{+}  
  


"Shit....He was so close..." Skip murmured, shaking his head as he walked in the empty hall. "He's gonna kill me! We're screwed!"

"What happened?" The leader suddenly roared, gaining the attention of his friends below. "What the hell is going on?"

"Boss, I heard Rumlow's been taken." A woman spoke up, huffing. "Pierce saw him get taken, over near Lumbar, caused a huge fuckin' ruckus.."

"DOESN'T MATTER!" The man snarled, slamming his first into the table. "Did he see the kid?"

"Kid was there, so was the aunt." The woman told him, not even flinching. "They've been with the law, Pierce said that Romanoff is with 'em."

"So, are we still killing this child or what? Is that what's happening?" Another man spoke up, suddenly dropping to the ground in fright as the bigger man stepped forward.

"You IDIOT! We...are going to kill...._both_ of them! Romanoff too! We'll make them bleed onto the streets." 


End file.
